The 1st annual hunger games! SYOT
by Peeta6in6real6life
Summary: The Rebellion has ended and the capitol came out victorious! The 12 districts of Panem are now forced to send in a male and female child between the ages of 12-18 to fight to the death in an arena. The victor of the hunger games will then get fortune and fame and move to a mansion in the victords village. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. SYOT CLOSED****************
1. Tribute list

_Plutarch H.'s POV_

"Plutarch here is the tribute list!"

District 1: Male- Ethan Alexander Bailey

Female- Aloma Duncan

District 2: Male-Alcove Blunt

Female- Alana Ashlyn Slate

District 3: Male- Buzz Clyde Sparks Jr.

Female- Engelica Jackie Cyan

District 4: Male- Current Harries

Female- Tiffany Camp

District 5: Male- Luca Avior

Female-Dayna White Brights

District 6: Male- Liam Keeler

Female- Laurel Whishart

District 7: Male- Gyrone Optulam Jr.

Female-Amber Lindell

District 8: Male-Hollister Collins

Female-Laura Pegasus Quarter

District 9: Male-Walter Roxen

Female- Angel Rye Tillson

District 10: Male-Michael Oliver Mason-M-O-M-

Female- Clover-Faith Dunbryll

District 11: Male- Gerry Ashby

Female- Piper Marcy Lokness

District 12: Male- Mors Darwin Freeman

Female-Rosemarie Olive Summers

Well this is going to be a wonderful month. I cant wait to send out all of the mutts we have to scare people even more for next year. This will definitely be a year to remember! The arena will be great, if a tribute cuts a bridge down then only really district 4 can make it across. Lucky lucky district four! fresh air water and swimming or fishing, if i was in a district i would want to be there! But that would make me a rebel and i wouldn't be able to even do that ugh i hate even thinking about it! I wanted to just reap tributes and kill them like that, but no. President snow always has to have his way which apparently is the fun way! He is actually thinking about changing the name to: The Sponsor Games! I think that is a good idea because it will rack in a ton more money, I pin up a picture of each tribute on my wall and a description with it, every time a tribute dies I will rip their picture off of the wall and throw it away. I wonder who our first victor will be! I can`t wait!


	2. The Big Announcement

**AUTHORS NOTES: OK the arena choice is arena 3 if you don't know what that is then you'll find out eventually. I'm doing the chapters that I can and I hope to be finished Reapings in 4 chapters (3 districts per chapter) the very first chapter will be deleted once I get all the tributes so far I have 11. So here is the big announcement.**

_President Lavender Snow's POV_

I can't believe I'm about to do this… I can't believe I'm going to do this. That's all I'm thinking about the night before the big announcement!

When I get up I dress myself in my fanciest Capitol tuxedo ever, I brush my teeth and groom my silver hair into a comb over and stare into my own snake like green eyes. I'm all prepped when my limo gets to my mansion and I'm about to get then I notice something; I don't have my speech!

"Avox!" I shout. A small black haired man comes to my door and opens it. "Go grab my speech off of my dinner table now." I snap. I realise it was a little mean but I'm all tense for today. When the avox returns I thank him and he nods.

The driver starts the vehicle and we're off. We soar past a rainbow of shops and houses, even plants from district 11. I grab my cell phone that was created in 3 and my violet and golden necklace from 1 out of the seat pocket. We stop for a coffee and I get a steaming cup of it almost instantly. "I love being president!" I think to myself. I burn my tongue on the steaming hot drink so I grab water from the mini fridge. We stop 3 times to pick up Plutarch Heavensbee, Ceaser Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith. I don't really like Claudius that much so I feel like getting rid of him soon and getting someone else to be the spokes model of the games.

When we arrive I am ushered into a small room, down a hallway up some stairs and behind a curtain along with Plutarch and Ceaser. On the other side of the curtain is the capitol population. I can hear them talking in their annoying accents. Thank god I don't have one. When I hear someone shout "we're on in 5 take your places!" My friends and I oh, and Claudius take seats in a row with other government officials. I can see the red light on one of the cameras turn on and I know that were live. Oh I feel so sorry for the districts. I step up to the podium and clear my throat. "Good evening, to the nation of Panem as you all know the 10 year war also known as the Dark Days is over and District 13 has been blown to bits. Because of your rebellious acts now all of you get some punishment." Sweat trickles down my forehead so I make it look like I'm holding my head yet I'm clearing my face of sweat. "From now on every year 1 male and female child will be reaped every year a week from now to participate in what is known of as the hunger games. The children can volunteer in place of a reaped child. Only one child may win and will then be given fortune and fame and live in what will be called the victors village in your district. It's a week's time then there will be 24 tributes in the capitol for about a week then in the arena thank you and may the odds be EVER (I stress my regular ever) in your favour!

My friends make a speech each saying who they are and what they will be doing giving little hints here and there and Plutarch Ceaser and I hop in the black limo and leave before Claudius can get in. We all get dropped off and I get a massage then eat a fancy dinner and head off to bed.


	3. District 1 Reaping

**AUTHORS NOTES: Yay we can finally start thank you to all of the tribute submitters, so answer my question via review to keep your tribute alive longer, probably. Or if you know me in real life, just talk to me! Here's the first reaping chapter.**

**District 1-Luxury**

_Aloma Duncan's POV_

"Yes mom I am getting ready for the reaping!"

My frizzy dark brown waist long hair is just going to dangle today. I put on a shimmering white dress, some pink lipstick mascara and eye liner, get in some pink high heels and put a whit and pink rose in my hair. This all looks ok with my olive skin, even though I'm short and skinny. Grandis my 20 year old brother is just towering over me so much right now.

My parents Aegina and Beck love him way more than me. It pisses me off but I don't say anything about it. I'm pretty quiet and I don't like to talk very much. Thank god I'm smart because that's all I'm known for. Oh and I am a sexy princess but I don't like people calling me that. Ok, ok I'm not a princess but I am sexy. I go downstairs and head out the door I don't care if my parents are mad, they don't love me enough to care. Stupid Grandis!

Oh my god! My outfit doesn't match my eyes. My eyes are green with golden flecks in them. "Ugh!" I yell.

I would look for my friends, but they're all dead. Thorburn and his sister Silver were killed by peacekeepers in the rebellion. Spens and his family were killed by a bomb and my best friend…. Delphi, she committed suicide because of me. I told her mom a secret she told me that was getting out of hand so I wanted to protect her, but her mom confronted her about her cutting problems and she went and committed suicide. So instead I look for my boyfriend Gunnar Keene. He is17 and I'm worried he will die because all of my other friends did too. He has short brown hair, green eyes and a great body.

When I get to the town square, I get my blood drawn and file in to the 17 year old section. I find Gunnar and hug him. We hold hands as Daphne introduces herself as the escort. She talks about the war we watch a video and then she says,

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now we will pick our tributes." She walks over to a big glass bowl and picks out a slip of paper. She reads "Aloma Duncan!" Oh no I think. I hate the capitol! I step out of line and walk up the steps of the justice building. I stand there with a confident smile but inside HATING the capitol!

_**Ethan Alexander Baileys POV**_

I get out of bed, and in to the bathroom I did wake up late the reaping starts in 10 minutes! I put on a green shirt and a black jacket over top; I button it up and put on some black dress pants, and black shoes. I comb my jet black hair to the side, my sea green eyes are very unusual but look good with the suit. I run down the stairs and grab a sea green tie, I put it on and start jogging to the reaping, I look at my watch 8:58, I have 2 minutes I sprint to the place and get my blood drawn and walk to the 17 year old's section.

I tune out a video and someone named Daphne with her disturbing accent. I hear her say Aloha or something. Then some pretty good looking girl walks up the steps. She has a weird silver heart shape Pendent in her hand. I don't know or really care. I finally catch my breath and then tune in to hearing "Ethan Alexander Bailey" I Spot my friend Victor Joseph and see him waving his and to the stage. WAIT THAT WAS MY NAME! Well I am happy, I did training in the rebellion for killing and I was going to volunteer next year but I guess I'll show off early.

I hear someone near me say "I volun" and I punch Gunnar Keene right in the face before he can finish saying it. He's knocked out and I step up on the stage. Aloha is crying, but I don't know why. I ask her and she tells me I just punched her boyfriend, she hates me then punches me in the face. OUCH! I'm about to snap her neck but that would be wrong; I'll just do it in the arena. We have to shake hands and squeeze hers as tightly as I can but she's not showing pain. I look and see my foster mom and dad: Meredith and John then realize I've got a great history for the interviews my parents are dead my foster parents are very kind and loving and he dropped out of school in grade 8 how interesting. Yes I will win!

**AUTHORS NOTES: So i did change it i may put 2 districts in one but i don't know yet. anyway i have a few questions. So answer in the reviews.**

_**How was my writing? (style, detail)**_

_**Who was your favorite?**_

_**How far do you think each tribute will make it?**_

**Thank you, review, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Bye.**


	4. Reapings D2 D3

**AUTHORS NOTES: So this chapter is districts 2 and 3. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I have decided to update every 5-10 reviews depends how I'm feeling, also I'm going away this weekend so there won't be any updates from the 19****th**** to the 21****st**** thanks for reading and here we go.**

**District 2-Masonry/peacekeepers**

_Alana Ashlyn Slate's POV_

I throw a knife into a dummy's head. Perfect kill! I've been training in the rebellion so now is a good time to show off. I will volunteer and I will hurt or even kill whoever tries to get in my way!

I go to my closet and look for something nice to wear. I find an Orange silky ankle length dress with silver ribbons going around it multiple times. I find some shining silver stilettos and some orange eye shadow with orange lipstick. My blue eyes and brown hair really stand out. I braid my brown shoulder length hair down my right shoulder and put two heart shaped silver earrings in.

I walk into the kitchen and eat some bread with butter. My annoying sister Alexis is trying to steal it from me so I slap her. My mother and father walk in angrily.

"Shard do you want to tell her or should I?" My mother Ashlyn asks my father.

"I'll do it Ashlyn." My father answers "Alana why do you keep using your sister's dummies you have your own."

"I ripped all of mine to shreds with my weapons DAD!" I scream. I run out the door and head for town square. When I get there I realize that I have to give blood so I let them take it then press on my finger. I make so much blood come out it drips into a puddle. Then I wipe it on the peacekeepers uniform.

I get in the 18 year olds section and wait. I look so good with my curvy slim body. I have bigger muscles then most of the guys in District 2. I hear Orion introduce himself as the escort of District 2 and he talks about the war shows a video. Then he walks over to a glass bowl and says "our female tribute is"

I hear someone shout "I volunteer!" and see 3 girls running past me. I put my leg out and stop the tallest one in the group. She trips and her face smashes off the ground. I catch up to the other two and pull both my shoes off. I whip one at a blonde short girl's head and she drops I think she's knocked out. The last girl is in my way of volunteering so I throw my other shoe at her. It hits her in the neck but she keeps running. I pull my pearl bracelet off and snap one end of it. I hold all of the beads in my hand and throw them in front of her. She jumps over a few, but she slips on a patch and falls. I pass her and she gets right back up. She yanks my hair and now we are beside each other! I shove her with all of my strength and she goes flying into the crowd. I then walk up the stairs and say "Alana Ashlyn Slate!" in the microphone. I made it! Even if I lose, there never really has been and never will be anyone I love.

_Alcove Blunt's POV_

I wake up on some cardboard staring at a wall. I've lost it all. I think. My family was killed in the rebellion, my house was blown up and now I'm starving to death in an alleyway and all I can do is steal food then get punished. My mom, my dad, my twin brother Stefan, Oh my poor family. I'm 16 and I'm starving I can't even get a job. My only defense is a spear. I realize what day it is and then get my clean clothes from the drying line. I put on black pants, a white dress shirt a black tie and black shoes. I push my long blonde hair around until I am satisfied.

I walk to the reaping and realize it already started. I give my blood and they run up stage to put in in the glass bowl. I walk to the 16 year olds section and wait. This man named Orion is staring at a fight in between 3 girls. The fourth's face is smashed in the ground. One girl just got a shoe to the head and fell. Oh I see blood. Wow tuff shoes. The girl throws another shoe and it hits the next girl in the neck but no blood. The same girl throws beads on the ground and the other girl trips. Girl 1 passes and Girl 2 gets back up and pulls the other girls hair, wow. They're about the same speed now and Girl 1 launches Girl 2 in the crowd. Tuff cookie. The girl is named Alana Ashlyn Slate. Orion nags about dirty fights then walks to the Boys bowl. He reaches His hand in and pulls a slip of paper out. He then reads "Alcvoe Blunt!" I'm shocked at first then I step out into the aisle and walk towards the stage. I'm smiling so much it hurts. I take a few steps up then fall. I get back up and everyone is laughing, yelling "poor boy fell!" and "stay there, it's where you belong. "Yeah, well you're all lower than me now!" I shout "I'm better dressed then most of you and I sleep in an alleyway!" I shake Alana's hand and walk into the justice building before anyone can say anything. Alana, She's hot I really hope it doesn't come down to me and her. I'd kill myself!

**District 3-Electronics**

_Engelica Jackie Cyan's POV_

I wake up and look at my clock, its 9:00 the reaping starts in half an hour. Oh god I'm going to be late. I don't have a lot of special clothes so I put on a grey and blue dress. It stops at my knees and ruffles out a bit. I put my straight light brown hair in a ponytail and it reaches the middle of my back. I put on blue flats and walk down the hall into the kitchen. My mature 12 year old sister is sitting at the table watching the high quality TV. My father Flander Mara fixed it up before he was blown up in the factory by a capitol bomb. And they were making the TV's for the capitol.

A little later Cyril my 4 year old brother toddles down the hall and clings on to my leg. I feel so tall even though I'm only 5'5. I tell my sister to get ready and she comes back 5 minutes later ready in and identical dress to mine. My mother Cherise Cyan Mara is hugging us. She dresses Cyril in his room then comes to the door. We have 10 minutes to get there. My family and I head out the door. And walk on the mud road. I hate district 3! I wish I was in district 4! Here its smoggy dark and suffocating. There it's bright and clean. I really want to leave the district.

We finally get to the town square and they take my sisters blood then mine. We walk into our sections, her 12 me 14. I find my friends Alisha Fleak and Esme Renner I look for kalea then remember that she died in a fire, she was deaf and in the bathroom she couldn't hear anything and burnt to death. I wish them luck and they do the same and I stand there.

_The fire bell just went off and we we're filed out of class and taken outside. I franticly looked for Kalea without success. I thought she would be right outside but she wasn't. I was really worried my best friend had died, the next day went by in a blur and I am told that kalea died in the fire. I'm sitting in a chair at home crying, and then I hear someone say my name. Kalea I think. _

When I snap back to reality I see a cleared walkway to the aisle and get scared. I look at my friends and they're scared. I get picked up by peacekeepers and put on stage. I was reaped, I think. I start to cry. Then I feel someone clinging on to my leg. I look down and see Cyril. The peacekeepers lift him up and take him back to my mother. "I'm going to die" I think to myself.

_Buzz Clyde Sparks Jr.'s POV_

I am a tuff, mean, killing machine! I wake up, and the only thing I see is that its 8:56 and I know what day it is. I'm very excited for the hunger games because I get to meet all of the people I am going to kill. How, because I am going to volunteer! I get out of my pitch black room and then realize, I must get dressed nicely for this. I go back to my dark room and turn on the light. I go to my dresser and grab a light blue dress shirt and some black pants. I get dressed then walk into the bathroom. I spike up my short light brown hair then look into my own dark brown eyes. My dark skin matches my eyes, but my hair is a little lighter.

I walk through the sitting area and into our small kitchen. I pour some wheat cereal in to a bowl and add some milk. I look at the clock and see that its 9:12 and I should leave soon. My parents aren't in the house. Well my dad, Buzz sparks Sr. is working in the TV factory right now, but where is my mother. I step outside and she's talking to my neighbours, drinking tea on the porch. I tell her what time it is and she stands up and walks with me.

My mother found a friend and is already at the reaping. It's 9:22 and I figure Venice, Jacob and I will bully some kid. I started to bully when I was 6 because I had been bullied from age 2-5 and now is my turn. We see 3 boys sitting on a bench all dressed up. I come up with a plan and we get in our places. Venice talks to them and gets them to stand up to look at something. Jacob and I grab a bucket each and 1 for Venice. We start walking down the path and I ask Venice to carry one. We step right near them and dump the mud out of the buckets on them. They start to cry and we run to the reaping. We give them our blood and they put it on a slip of paper and into a big glass bowl on stage. We get into the 15 year old section and wait. This lady introduces herself as Lydia the escort of district 3. She then plays a video of the war which I find quite interesting, then gives a little speech about why we shouldn't do that. She calls a girl named Eglantine and a little boy follows her. A peacekeeper takes him back though and she starts to cry. Lydia says "Now, for the boys,"

"I volunteer!" I shout and walk up to the stage. I take the four steps up and tell her my name.

"These are our tributes for the first annual Hunger Games. Thank you. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

**AUTHORS NOTES: Ok i think i'm going to do 2 districts each chapter, anyway there will be questions and even though so far we only got 3 reviews for this chapter i wanted to update before i left, also i may be gone until Monday but here are the questions.**

**Who was your favorite?**

**How was my writing?**

**How far do you think each tribute will last?**

**Should i do 2 districts in a chapter or more or less?**


	5. 5scary seas

**AUTHORS NOTES: Ok so I am done a lot of chapters it's just, you guys need to review a lot so I know you are reading, when a lot of people review I will then put up the next chapter. I'm almost done the Reapings and I don't want to forget about the whole story. Remember: REVIEW = CHAPTER! Anyway here is the gamemakers POV and it will give you hints about the arena.**

_Plutarch Heavensbee's POV_

"Atticus do you have the jungle island made yet?" I ask

"Almost, I just have to make the trees a little bit taller and put a few _mutts_ in." She replies. "I've got the toucans and ocelots but not the other one.

"Fantastic!" I reply. I can't wait. We've got the jungle almost done, the rickety bridges done the cornucopia island done. Oh those metal bars to get up the cornucopia, they will never find them. I wonder how the dessert is doing.

"Demetrius, Sabina how is the dessert island going?" I ask,

"We've got the sand, cacti and tumble weeds in, just working on the scorpions now." Demetrius replies.

"Oh and the big one I don't want to talk about it, but we have Vitus working on it. We don't have enough technology right here for the 50 foot long thing so he is in the super power room right now." Sabina informs me.

"Alright, thank you." I tell them

Now how is the rocky island doing? I go ask Mariano how he's doing. And he says,

"The _mountain_ is done and I am now working on the fire wolfs."

"Fantastic!" I say.

I am finished my part. I have filled the water, put in the jelly fish and other mutts and now I just have to send them in with a button labeled with the mutt's picture. I CAN'T WAIT!

_Current Harries POV_

I wake up and look out my large window. I see it is still very early so I walk past my 8 year old sister Naia's room then walk into my parents room. I wake up my father Adrian and my mother Pearl. My mother stays here and sleeps a while longer and my dad hops out of bed and puts on some clothes.

I walk back to my room and look at the clock, it is 6:00. The Reapings don't start until 10:30 here. I step into the bathroom and look into the mirror. I then realize I am only wearing my boxers so I grab some socks my fishing shirt and my fishing pants then put them on. I push my hand through my hair until it's curly. All of the girls at school love my muscular body, my good looking face, my unusual grey eyes and my brown messy hair, but most of all they like that I'm chill and relaxed. I don't really have time for them though, even if I'm confident. Oh they also love my smile. I just tune them out and ALLWAYS think 2 steps ahead.

I walk down two floors, to get to our main floor and walk into the kitchen. I cook some salmon on the stove then cut it up and eat it. Someone knocks on my door and I know exactly who, my crazy friend Watt. He is exactly opposite of me and I think that's why we like each other most. I told him he could go fishing with my father and me, this morning. My father comes downstairs and walks with us down our road to the harbour. We have the biggest fishing boat in this part of district 4. The only person with a bigger boat is the mayor.

When we get out at sea, I grab my trident, Watt grabs his spear and my father grabs a net. We are at the perfect place where pike and salmon swim right at the top. We each get a few and go to the other part of the boat. Watt gets the tiniest fish I've ever seen. My father pulls up a net with 5 salmon and 3 pike in it. I see something, what is it? It appears to be green and has a bunch of spikes on its back. My father steps back unable to speak. Then chokes out,

"We either have to kill that thing or get killed! It's a capitol mutt they used in the dark days and we cannot move the boat or it will make a huge hole in us and the boat. Everyone prepare."

I look over the side and 3 of them jump into the boat. Watt runs over to one and stabs it, over and over with his spear. It stabs him in the leg once and I know he's losing blood. I take him inside the sitting room and I let my dad bandage him up. I grab his spear and throw it at one, it hits right in the brain. It stops moving and I kick it off of the boat. They are like 10 feet long, and heavy.

I am very relaxed though and I walk over to the other one. I grab my trident and bash it in the head. When I pull it out it has brain blood and scales on it. I wash it off and drive the boat back in. I really hope watt isn't chosen. He couldn't survive. We dock at the harbour and get back on land. I walk watt back to his house and explain to his parents what happened. I look at their clock. It's 9:30 so I head back home.

When I walk in my mother and sister are watching the Reapings. I look and see a brutal fight from District 2 between 4 girls. I walk up the stairs and back to my room. I strip off my clothes because they are all bloody and wet. And put on boxers, then blue shorts and a blue tank top. I walk downstairs and see a boy from 2 trip on some stairs. I sit and then watch a girl from 3 carried on stage and a brutal boy from 3 volunteer. Oh the Hunger Games what a horrible thing. It's now 10:00 and my parents, Naia and I walk half an hour to town square. I give my blood then walk into the 17 year old section. I am the tallest one in there except for a guy named Kai Odair and a girl named Pearl Cresta. Well I am 5'11 a very tall height for district 4. I have tanned skin like most others and the only difference from some others is my scar under my eye, stupid hooks.

This woman named Oceanus introduces herself and then gives a speech about the war. She then says

"Happy hunger games and may the odds be _ever _in your favor! Well our male tribute is Current Harries!" She squeals.

Oh no! I think. Oh no! I look chill on the outside but really I am freaking out. I step out into the aisle and then walk up the stairs.

_Tiffany Camp's POV_

"OMG, my hair will not stop frizzing!" I scream. I put it under the water and just accept a ponytail from my black hair. I put green eye shadow on to match my green-blue eyes. Then some aqua colored lipstick. I put on a shining low-green dress then put on some aqua high heels. I have white skin and I am 5'7 so I'm not in the sun a lot and I am very tall. I quickly walk downstairs say good bye to my brother Jordan and my parents Brittney and Cory then run out the door to be with my friends.

Jessie, Hailey, Douglas and Freeze are waiting for me outside. I slow down and walk. I ask Freeze for the time and he tells me

"It's 10:22 so we better hurry up."

We all start to walk a little faster and complement each other on their clothes or makeup or shoes. Then Douglas tells me that my hair looks ugly so I have to go and lose my temper. I walk over to him and punch him in the face and kick him in the gut with my high heel. He drops to the ground and I walk away. Hailey and Jessie come with me, while Freeze is helping Douglas up. We get to the Reaping and I put my hand on the table then look at my friends.

Something stabs my finger and I scream! I turn around see blood on my hand then slap the peacekeeper 5 times. He stands up pushes me to the ground and I hit something, a rock maybe? I try to stand back up and the peacekeeper stomps his boot on my face. I pull myself off of the ground and wipe my bloody nose. I punch him in the face, the chest and the gut, than I kick him in the neck. He drops to the ground and my friends and I walk away. I clean up my face, stop the bloody nose and re-apply my makeup. He doesn't kick very hard. My face looks as good as always!

We all get in the 16 year old section and wait until this annoying lady stops talking. Then she tells us that the guy will be 'Current Harries' he's kind of cute actually. Tall nice body, smile and face. I wait and wait and wait then I hear my name. "Tiffany Camp." Oh no! That's me! How? I step out of line and walk up the stairs. I mean of course I'm happy I'm going in with a cute guy but one of us or both of us will have to die!

When I get on stage the lady tells us to shake hands so I grab his hand then pull him in and kiss him. I count 10 whole seconds before he pulls away. Wow!

**AUTHORS NOTES: Okay so I thought I would even out the districts and give you some hints. Right now I have 10 mutts to go in and 2 very different natural disasters. It could go either way and not all mutts will be put in maybe…anyway I have some questions.**

**Who was your favorite?**

**How was my writing?**

**How far do you think each tribute will make it?**

**Do you like this romance?**

**Answer away and may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor!**


	6. vehicles?

**AUTHORS NOTES: Ok guys, I did put gamemakers in last chapter, just to even things out now all Reapings should have 2 districts! Thank you for all of your support it has made me a better writer, as I have been told and here we go! District 5 and 6!**

**District 5- Medicine/Science (I think)**

_Dayna White Bright's POV_

I pour some milk into a cup and drink it with my toast. I get some for my crazy 12 year old brother Phil and we sit on the couch. I turn on the rickety old TV and see the Reapings. It is 10:58 according to my clock. I see a hot boy and a girl walk on stage, then shake hands and kiss for like 10 seconds; ha the boy has her lipstick on his lips. Phil and I walk to our rooms and get dressed. I put on a purple and yellow plaid dress and walk back into the kitchen I don't really like make up and even if I did it's not like I have any.

Phil comes back out with a red dress shirt and black pants; he shoves me a little when he walks by so I give him a shove. When he falls on the couch we both laugh. I hear a door shut and I know it's my parents Dylan and Megan. They are the best, most loving parents I could ask for. They are going to walk with us to the Reaping. I put on some fancy black shoes and put a purple ribbon in my shoulder length blonde hair. My family and I head out the door and we start walking.

We have 26 minutes to get there, so we walk very fast, our house is a 34 minute normal walk from town square. We pass my friend lilacs house and she runs out to walk with us. When we get there we give them our blood and they put it on a slip of paper then we walk into our sections. I go to the 13 year olds whilst Phil goes into the 12 year olds. When I get in the middle I find my friends Cameron and Sophia talking. Lilac and I butt into their conversation and we all wish each other good luck. We stand there very close to each other silently while some man named Garmin talks about war then plays a boring video.

He talks in an annoying accent that is driving me crazy! When he goes to the girl's bowl and pulls out a slip of paper I'm worried for my friends and myself.

"Our female tribute is, Dayna White Brights!"

I scream, not loud but I scream. I slowly walk up the stage and I feel like this is just a death sentence. I feel like I'm going to die.

_Luca Avior's POV_

Its 10:34 and I put my plate with bread crumbs back on the table. I walk to the bathroom and take off my shirt, pants, socks, and boxers then put on some new boxers and socks. I walk to my room and put on some blue jeans then a white shirt. My mother calls me to the door. She and my father are geologists and are going to take the bus with my sisters, brother and me. We get to their stop outside of the building and they say goodbye to us. I look at the map and it says that our stop is next.

When we get to our stop, I get Cairo and Ava out of one seat and make them walk in front of me than, Lynsie my annoying 19 year old sister gets Natta my sweet innocent 8 year old sister. When we get off of the bus, Lynsie takes Natta and Cairo my 2 year old brother, to the family section whilst Ava and I go sign in. We each give our blood and go into our section, mine 18, hers15. When I get into my section I look for my 3 only friends, Dige, Orion and Amie. I look through the crowd and see their faces; it's good to be tall. I can't wait for this to be over, it's my last year.

Some man comes on stage and tells us his name is Garmin then talks about the war in a pitiful accent, ugh I hate it! He calls up some girl I think I heard Dayna Bight Dight, but I have no clue. He then pulls out a name from the boy's bowl and he reads "Luca Avior!" OH MY GOD! That's me. I am so done. It's my last year and I don't even have any upper body strength that just pisses me off. Oh I'm so screwed. I hate this. I walk up the steps of the justice building and shake the girls hand and walk inside. Capitol, I not take this!

**District 6-Transportation**

_Laurel Whishart's POV_

I miss my parents so much. I love my new foster family but I miss my old life. My birth father Atlas was a morpling addict and died from an over-dose and my birth mother Saffra committed suicide from depression. My older brother Whit went insane after trying to take care of me when our parents died and I never saw him again. I then had to be homeless until I was 10 and I got adopted here. My new foster family is great I just love my old life so much. My new mother and father Peony and Griffin are loving and so nice and my new siblings are wonderful, it's too bad Bade died in the rebellion I think we would have gotten along really well even if he was 18 and I'm 14. Blossom my 15 year old sister is nice, ok I'm lying, I hate her! She is so annoying. I love my new sister Chantilly so much. she is 12 and so nice. I also love my younger brother River, he is so cute.

I get into the bathroom right after Chantilly and put on a red knee length dress, and leave my wavy blonde hair how it is. I put on some black high heels which I got from my mother when she was alive. I walk out of the bathroom and eat some bread; it is 11:14 we have to go soon. My sister Blossom gets ready and we step out of the door. Our foster Parents come out and we walk 10 minutes to the Justice Building. When we get there we get our blood taken and walk to our sections. I find Bliss -my fathers, best friends, son- there and say "Hi!"

Both of our fathers were killed from over dosing. We kind of just became friends after that. Now I wonder how my 16 year old friend Thadeius is doing. I look, but can't find him.

This weird lady walks on stage and says her name is "Ascat" then wishes us all luck in a terrible accent and plays a boring video. She reaches her hand in a big glass bowl then pulls out a slip of paper. She walks back to the podium then reads out the name, "Chantilly…"

"I volunteer!" I shout. I know that was my sister, it's the strangest name I have ever heard. I walk up the aisle, then up the steps. I tell Ascat my name then she tells the district.

_Liam Keeler's POV_

Oh my god! I'm so tired, I didn't even sleep last night I was so nervous for today. My mom Sandra woke me up around 10 minutes ago, I think. I get up out of bed and put on some clothes for the reaping, I don't have anything special so I put on a blue t-shirt and some brown pants. I walk down stairs and look at the time, its 11:14.

We have a car only because they are cheap in district 6 and my father, Jordan and my mother and I get in the car. My father drives us there and its 11:24 when we get there. I sign in and go to the 18 year old section. I look very out of place, most kids have brown hair. I have short blonde hair. I am stronger than most kids though, and some people like my blue-green eyes.

I wait through some speech from a strange lady named Ascat, and then find my friends Betty and Kyle. They are my only friends and we all wish each other luck. Some girl named Laurel gets picked and then I wait.

"Our male tribute is, Liam Keeler!"

OH HELL NAW! I think, that's just my luck, my last year and I get picked, I'm dead! I step out of my section and go up the stage; I shake Laurels hand and go into the justice building.

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating; I am busy. But I'm back now, so here are the questions;**

**Who was your favorite character?**

**How was my writing?**

**How far do you think each tribute will make it?**

**Thanks, also I will give sponsor questions after the reapings!**


	7. Sponsor shop!

**A/N: Hey, here is the sponsor shop! SP=Sponsor Points**

"Sponsors, sponsors, please come to the sponsor shop. Sponsor the tributes and see your standings?" President Snow announced to the capitol

Submitting a tribute: 25 sp

Submitting a bloodbath tribute: 15 sp

Reviewing a chapter: 5 sp

Training score X2

Every day the tribute survives: 20 sp

Surviving Bloodbath: 20 sp

In final 18: 20 sp

In final 12: 30 sp

In final 8: 40 sp

In final 4: 50 sp

In final 2: 60 sp

Killing a tribute: 50 sp

Answering Sponsor Questions: 20 sp

Here is the list of standings so far:

Dixie Fairbain: 235 sp

Sir Adam Silverstone: 150 sp

Lexius Melistener: 220 sp

Benjamin Hudson: 275 sp

Sherwin Abigail Fliffybottom: 200 sp

Catnip851: 120 sp

Labyrinth-Designer: 120 sp

Queen Lydia Defranco: 275 sp

Ivy000: 175 sp

Athan Jayce Nicias: 220 sp

"Amber" Guest: 100 sp

Dymas Risto Neo: 250 sp

Theplurplefactory: 175 sp

Demetrius Manichean: 120 sp

And now here is the sponsor shop!

Weapons/ Protection:

Knife- 10 sp

Dagger- 10 sp

Sword- 20 sp

Double sided sword- 30 sp

Machete- 20 sp

Clever- 15 sp

Shield- 20 sp

Spear- 25 sp

Trident- 40 sp

Bow- 15 sp

Bow and 12 arrows- 30 sp

Explosive arrows (12)- 20 sp

Fire arrows (12)- 15 sp

Throwing Knives (12)- 25 sp

Mace- 30 sp

Whip- 35 sp

Katana- 40 sp

Darts (6)- 15 sp

Poison (level 4 out of 10)- 30 sp

Tomahawk- 40 sp

Battle axe- 35 sp

Throwing axe- 40 sp

Sling shot- 5 sp

Nails (20)- 10 sp

Rock shards (20)-10 sp

Iron marbles (20)- 15 sp

Full armour- 60 sp

Helmet- 15 sp

Chest plate- 30 sp

Boots- 10 sp

Legging armour- 30 sp

Gloves- 5 sp

Food:

Fruit (5)- 5 sp

Fruit bag- 10 sp

Random edible berries- 5 sp

Empty water bottle- 10 sp

Full water bottle- 15 sp

Picnic basket (Breakfast) - 25 sp

Picnic basket (lunch)- 20 sp

Picnic basket (Dinner)-25 sp

District bread- 5 sp

Capitol bread- 10 sp

Crackers - 5 sp

eggs - 5 sp

Rabbit - 5 sp

Groosling - 5 sp

Beef strips - 5 sp

Pumpkin - 10 sp

Pudding - 10

Cake - 15 sp

Beef stew - 10 sp

Candy - 5 sp

tofu - 5 sp

vegetarian special - 15 sp

cereal - 5 sp

bowl - 5 sp

plate - 5 sp

utensils - 5 sp

cup - 5 sp

pot - 5 sp

pan - 5 sp

Pasta - 5 sp

Vegetables of choice (10) - 10 sp

Carrot soup - 10 sp

Oatmeal - 5 sp

goat cheese - 5 sp

Milk - 5 sp

Hot broth - 5 sp

rolls, lamb stew on rice,apples and goat cheese - 20 sp

Meat (5 pieces) - 15 sp

Fish (5) - 10 sp

Canned food (10) - 10 sp

Salad- 5 sp

Dessert- 10 sp

Ice cream** - **15 sp

Survival gear:

Sleeping bag (large)-25 sp

Sleeping bag (Medium)-20 sp

Sleeping bag (Small)-15 sp

Flashlight-10 sp

Batteries-5 sp

Net-15 sp

Compass-15 sp

Edible plant book-25 sp

Rope-10 sp

Spare clothes-20 sp

First aid kit (big)-40 sp

First aid kit (Small)-20 sp

Sleep syrup-15 sp

Blanket-5 sp

Morpling-15 sp

Fishing rod-25 sp

Binoculars-15 sp

Shovel-5 sp

Bigger bag-20 sp

Tent-30 sp

Match box-20 sp

Instant-fire-30 sp

Lighter- 30 sp

Bandages-10 sp

Life jacket-25 sp

Climbing boots-20 sp

Animal calls-15 sp

Night vision glasses-20 sp

Iodine-20 sp

Coil of wire - 15 sp

Bear trap - 30

Small solar outlet - 40

So all of the people living in the capitol went to the different buildings around the capitol and saw how affordable sponsoring was. From that moment on they Knew that there will be a lot of sponsoring going on this year! Lucky tributes. Some people already knew their favorites and were ready to sponsor them. The main names tossed around were; Aloma, Alana, Engelica, Current, Dayna, Laurel, Amber, Hollister, Angel and Michael, Piper and Rosemarie! Of course the next reaping was starting soon so they all started to drive home to prepare for the district 7 and 8 Reapings that are coming up next! Soon after only one person stayed. His name was Lexius Melistner. He studied the shop very well! And was very excited for the games!

You also **MUST **send a note with a gift!

**A/N: Please PM me with these answers!****PM me for other item and I will either say no or give a price! Please send in your capitol name via PM!**

**What is your capitol name?**

**What things should be added?**

**THERE IS NO SPONSORING UNTIL THE GAMES START! NO EXCEPTIONS! The prices will go up the further we get into the games thanks for reading!**

**SPONSOR Quiz you must pm me to get points!:**

**What is Peeta Mellark's favorite colour? Exact shade required!**

**Who were the tributes from district 2 in the 74th hunger games?**

**Who does Katniss fight for a back pack in the cornucopia of the 74th hunger games?**

**Who kills wiress?**

**What does Finnick offer everybody?**

**What district are Cecelia and Woof from?**

**And remember you must PM me for it to count! Thanks to Writergirl64 for help with the questions!**


	8. Super chapter

**A/N: Alright, things have been cleared up and I can have Authors Notes, but if I ask you guys questions then you can only answer through PM, reviewing is for saying how you liked the chapter and how I could improve and maybe about your favorite characters but no answers! Thanks and here are districts 7+8+9+10! Super chapter yay!**

DISTRICT 7- _LUMBER_

_Amber Lindell's POV_

*CHOP, CHOP, CHOP* I hate where I live! *CRACK*  
"Shut up!" I yell out my window. Stupid district 7, it's so loud here. Of course I know they can't stop it's against the law. I get up and eat some toast then walk out the door. The clock at town square says it is 11:23, the reaping starts at 12:00. I grab my axe and walk around until I notice, Nobody is supposed to be chopping wood today is a day off! Ooh I'm seriously going to hurt who ever that is.

I hear another crack a lot closer and climb up a tree. I leap from tree to tree to find the mysterious lumber jack. I jump into the tree the person is chopping and climb a little down. I jump out of the tree and roll behind one. The man is very confused! I jump out the other side and throw my axe at him! It hits him in the shoulder and he rips it out and yells unintelligible things to the sky. "What the hell are you doing out here?!" I ask

"I'm earning some money, and you're going to hell!" He says.

"Fight me!" I challenge him.

I grab an axe and scurry up a tree, and then he starts to chop it, a little slower thanks to the wound I gave him. He throws rocks and logs up at me but I dodge every one. He throws another log and it hits me in the chest, I fall out of the tree, land on my back and I can't breathe.

"This will be fun!" he says with a smirk.

This is it I guess, I'm done… ewe his blood just got on me! Wait, what, his blood. I stand up and see and axe lodged in his head. That wasn't mine but whose axe was it. I pull it out of his head and read the name "Jack" Oh never mind it's just my best friend Jack. Thank god! He helps me up and we clean off our axes. He walks with me back to my house then I walk in the front door. I saw that it was 11:56 so I run into the bathroom and put on a Pink, long silky dress. It looks fantastic with my waist long, black hair and unusual dark sea green eyes. I put on pink high heels and walk out the door. I say goodbye to my crippled dad who is fixing a clock right now and I walk to the Reaping.

I sign in and go to the 18 year old section. Jack and Remora find me and we talk about life, but steer clear of what happened this morning, I would not want that to get out, Jack and I would both be killed! This weird man named Jarmkin walks on stage and rants on about the rebellion then says

"Now we will pick our female tribute!" he reaches deep into the glass bowl and pulls out a slip of paper, and reads

"Henna Lilith" This poor girl walks on stage and she's a 12 year old oh no.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout, wait, what did I just do? Oh no I'm doomed, well there better be an axe!

_Gyrone Optulam Jr.'s POV_

I wake up and get out of bed. I walk into the sitting area and my mom Mildred, my dad Gyrone, my grandma Lee, my uncle stu and my youngest brother Tucker are sitting there all dressed up. Did I wake up late or something? I grab some bread and butter it and put some goat cheese on it, then I go wake up my other brother Zars. He gets up and gets dressed so I go and eat my food in the kitchen.

Zars comes out all ready for the Reaping so I give him some bread with goat cheese. My father leaves to do peacekeeper duties. I can't believe he is making me be a peacekeeper next year. Once were all prepared we walk out the front door and head for the Reaping. When we get there I sign in and my family goes to the family section, they're all so nice. I notice I'm not wearing fancy clothes so I run home and put on a tuxedo and black shoes, I comb my red hair and look into my own green eyes. I run to the Reaping again just in time to hear my name get called. Patrick and Cindy my two best friends in the world wish me luck and I run up on stage, it's a good thing I went to change I don't want to look poor in front of Panem!

DISTRICT 8- _TEXTILES_

_Hollister Collins' POV_

"Wake up Hollister!" my sister shouts.

"What time is it?!" I yell back. I open my eyes to see that it is 12:13. Oh my god I'm going to be late! I get up and put on some boxers, black pants, a red and orange shirt, socks and black shoes, then go and comb my ginger hair. I hate my brown eyes there so ugly. I run out the door and say good bye to my father Richard and my sister Megan. Oh I don't feel good leaving Megan home with my father. Ever since he killed my mom, he has been really mean! He kicked me out of the house right after he killed my mother, for a year. Then when I came back, Megan was scarred for life.

I then became friends with my father and never went to school. We ended up burning Megan's face and now it's lopsided. I feel bad, but I am a pyro-maniac, so get used to fire. She should have run away by now. At least I can hear, I was born deaf and my father paid for it to be repaired; now I have a sort of super hearing. I get to the reaping and it is 12:27. The Reaping starts soon, so I better light something on fire. I pull my lime green lighter out and walk over to the spare clothes stand. I light a tuxedo on fire and the whole tent lights into an inferno. Peacekeepers run over and I slip the lighter into my pocket. I act scared so they don't think it was me.

I sign in and walk to the 14 year old section. Some 12 year old girls start crying, so I walk over to them and say

"SHUT UP!" I push them down and they stop. I have no friends because everyone says I'm creepy so I stand alone. I wait and wait and wait. Then I see her, Venice from district 2 the love of my life how is she here? I go talk to her and she tells me she is now the mayors maid so she will be here a while, I walk back to my section. I remember it, my father took me to district 2 for peacekeeper training and she was biking around and we met there. We talked about our lives and stuff then ate lunch together, then I had to leave because of rebellion issues.

I hear my name through the speakers and simply step out of line. I walk up the stairs and this lady with the name tag "Hermione" and I am ready!

_Laura Pegasus Quarter's POV_

"Mom," I shout. "I don't have any clothes to wear!"

"Then come here I have something special for you to wear!" she tells me. I walk down stairs and bump into my oldest sister Jazzmine.

"What the hell are you doing?! Watch where you are walking!" she yells. Ugh I hate her, she is so annoying! I walk into the kitchen and see my mom holding blue short shorts and a magenta sleeveless tank top. Yes something good to wear. I walk back upstairs and put them on then I eat some bread. I walk into the sitting are and my other sister Quiver walks into me. She shoves me out of the way. I eat and wait on the couch.

Soon Jazzmine and my step dad Adam sit on the same couch as me. My mother Cheyenne sits on the other couch, and we wait for Quiver. Finally Quiver gets down here and we head out the door. We have 12 minutes until the reaping starts and we are pretty far away. Quiver Jazzmine and I start running and we get there in 4 minutes new record! We sign in and go to our sections. I watch Quiver go into 15 year olds, Jazzmine go into 17 year olds and I go to 12 year olds. My brown hair, oh no it better not be frizzy.

I check my mirror and scream. Oh no 2 whole pieces are frizzy I hate this. This lady named Hermione calls a boy named Hollister up, what a stupid name, then she walks over to another bowl, her green curly wig falls of and she picks it back up then pulls an identical purple one out and putts it on. I laugh at that.

"Well our female tribute is, Laura Pegasus Quarter!" She says.

Oh my sparkles, wait… what are sparkles, I was told about them once but never saw them. I walk up to stage and shake Hollister's hand. I wave to Jimmy flubber-Nugget and he waves back. He obviously loves me.

_DISTRICT 9 – GRAIN_

_Angel Rye Tillson's POV_

My mom Baily shakes me awake.

"It is Reaping day Angel, get up." She tells me. I get up out of bed and look at a clock. It's 12:42 so I go to my dresser and pull out a black knee length dress and some black flats. I put them on and curl my hair which goes down to my neck. My blue eyes are shining bright like a diamond. I walk out into the kitchen where my father Frank, made me breakfast. I get to eat an apple and some rolls today. Ooh they taste like rainbows pouring into my mouth! I finish eating and put my plate in the sink. I look outside and see my Grandpa Billy cutting our grain farm down. I go outside and help.

Once we finish we replant them, I do one half Grandpa does the other. We carry our buckets now full of grain inside and my mother lays them on the table.

"It's time to go Angel." My mother tells me. We step out the door and start to walk to the reaping. We are halfway there and I can hear over the very loud speakers a speech about war. Oh no, I'm going to be late! We start to run, and then my dad stops his horse beside us.

"Hop on!" he tells us

My mother helps me up then she gets in the carriage. We get there and I run and sign in.

I go to the 12 year olds section and wait about 20 seconds until I hear him speak again.

"Our Female tribute is, Angel Rye Tillson!"

Crap, I knew being late would put my name on top! I step out of line but try my hardest to stay strong and not cry. I get up the steps and stand there, silently. What did I do to deserve this? I even hid from the rebellion and still, they pick me… well I hope I can make an alliance.

_Walter Roxen's POV_

"Got it!" I shout to my friend Pepper. I just hit the hog invading our grain field with my spear. I pick it up and we take it back home to eat. I put it on the table and my mother Kaley starts to clean it and skin it. I see that it is 12:45 and I go to my room to change.

I pull out a red plaid shirt and put it on. I take off my pants and boxers and grab new ones. I walk into the bathroom and look into the mirror. I see my messy short brown hair and my dark brown eyes. My skin is kind of tan. It's because I'm outside all of the time. I step out into the kitchen and my mom passes me a cooked piece of hog and it tastes really good. I really hate the capitol for making us do this. My life was fine before.

I check the time and it is 12:53. I walk out the door and my mom wishes me luck. I start to walk, and then I see her. That beautiful brown hair and big brown eyes she is wonderful. It's Audrey Welting. I like her but I don't think it'll be permanent for us so I never bothered to ask her. I'm just waiting for this "faze" to be over.

I get to the reaping and they take my blood. I walk into the 18 year old section and wait. I hear a pretty cool speech about the war from some guy named "Alberto" and he picks a 12 year old girl. Wow, nobody will volunteer for her that is just cold. I would volunteer for a 12 year old. Next a boy is called. God damn it it's a 12 year old, well here I go.

"I volunteer!" I shout.

The boy thanks me and I get up on stage. I shake the small girls hand lightly and smile at her. I guess I should make her as comfortable as possible.

_DISTRICT 10 _–_ LIVESTOCK_

_Clover-Faith Dunbryll's POV_

I wake up and realise what day it is. I'm quite scared because I put my name in 24 times for tesserae and 1 for my age. I had to do that because my armless dad Kern can't get a job and my mother Tule has a minimum wage job at the butchers. My brother Chagos and his friend Mason Naysmith are the main supporters of our two families. Mason is like a brother to me. Of course I am a vegetarian so I can't eat meat.

I get up and get dressed in a brown and red plaid dress and black shoes. I straighten my thin dark brown hair as straight as possible and pull some out of my dark brown eyes. I walk down the hall and into the kitchen. I grab an apple out of the fridge and eat it one big bite at a time. I grab a bit of salad and eat it. I walk with my dad and mom to the reaping. We get there and I sign in and go to the 12 year old section. I see my friend Artemis and of course my crush Chale. It's not really true love though as I am only 12.

We talk about the games and stuff and wish each other luck. Some crazy lady walks on stage and talks about the rebellion. Then goes to the girls names and picks out a slip of paper from the large glass ball. She walks back to the microphone and calls out

"Clover-Faith Dunbryll!" in an annoying, horrid accent.

I walk up stage hoping for a volunteer to announce something, but the only thing I hear is the wind.

_Michael Oliver Mason's POV_

"Shut up Gale!" I yell to my brother. He keeps hitting my door. When I get up and push him away he puts me in a choke hold. I elbow him in the stomach and push him away. I grab some black pants and a brown shirt and put them on. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bowl and some cereal.

I get into the sitting room and see my mom Eve and my dad Angus sitting on the couch. I sit down and turn on the rickety old TV. I look for one second and see a beautiful 12 year old from district 9 get reaped. Oh my god I have to know her. Of course for that to happen I would have to go into an arena with her where only one of us could come out.

My brother comes out dressed up just like me but with a white shirt on. We sit and watch a bit more of the Reapings and a tall brutal boy from district 9 volunteers for a little kid. I go to the bathroom and comb my short red hair. I see a glance of my blue-green eyes. I love them and so do a lot of people. When I get back out we have to leave in order to get there on time. I can tell because of where the sun is at in the sky.

We start to walk and Gale finds a couple of his friends so he goes with them after our parents wish him luck. It takes 53 more minutes to get there and we see so many cows everywhere. When we get there I sign in and go to the 12 year old section. I see a couple of my friends and talk to them. Jessie and Freda talk the most. We talk right through this guy named Frankelope talk about the rebellion, I think. He reaps a 12 year old girl named clover and all of the girls in our group get happier.

The boys are still very nervous. Frankelope grabs a slip of paper from the ball and stands at the podium.

"Our male tribute is, Michael Oliver Mason!" he announces. Oh my god, I'm so scared, I mean I do have training but seriously, I'm 12 there are a bunch of older kids. I walk up on stage and see the fear in Clover`s eyes. I don't want to get too close to anyone though. Not even Angel.

**A/N: Alright, there will not be sponsor questions every chapter, again please PM your capitol name. That did take a while. We are almost done Reapings, finally. Please PM me your favorite tribute from each district that is 1 per district. I can`t wait to write more and thanks for reading!**


	9. The Final Reaping

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long guys, I had a major writers block but I should be updating a lot more frequently now, unless of course I'm at school. Yeah grade 8! So um yeah here we go I guess…**

DISTRICT 11 - AGRICULTURE

_Gerry Ashby's POV_

Just a few more branches up. 3, 2 got it! I grab a huge apple from the top of this tree. I'm one of the smallest people in this part of the huge fields and orchards. I scurry down the tree and my friend Gurdine Mosk. She has dark skin and brown hair like me, just hers is longer. She is loud and confident while I'm friendly and sarcastic. She is glaring at the huge apple in my hands.

"Where did you get that?!" she asks.

"At the top of this tree." I answer,

"Are there more?" she asks

"No." I tell her.

We walk a little while until we find Melini Birch, another friend. She has long orange hair and green eyes, and pale skin. That is unusual in District 11. She just starts walking with us, she is very quiet. We finally reach the end of our section and I give the peacekeeper my huge apple. He smiles and we continue. Melini gives away her potatoes and we get to our small town. We each walk into our houses, I look at my clock and it is 1:11. I walk into my room and put on some new clothes. I grab black pants and a green shirt and black shoes. I walk back out into the kitchen and grab some potatoes and rice. I sit on the couch with my little brother Vaux, and I play with his dinosaurs with him.

Once I finish my breakfast I hear my sisters and brothers coming down the hall. They all have dark skin and brown hair they are all 15 and they are quadruplets. The girls have the same dark grey eyes as me, but the boys have brown eyes. Just like Vaux. My parents Anisha and Frederick come out and walk us to the door, we all step out and start to walk 15 minutes to get there. My sister Harriet accidently took some food home with here and got caught, she had to be whipped but my father took her place, which is why he is respected here so much. My mom is a fruit organizer and got the day off today. Mettrice my other sister is autistic and we try to help her through it as much as we can. My brothers Lennoy and Mirr are very rude to me. The quadruplets are like best friends though. I'm just here with the best little brother ever.

We get to the Reaping right on time! The quadruplets and I sign in. They go to the 15 year old section and I go to the 12 year old section. We wait through a speech from a man named Tionize Brofio then he grabs a name from the boys bowl. Melini Gurdine and I meet up with Hyacynthia our other friend. She has Pale skin, black hair and blue eyes, she is also very quiet. I tune in for a minute and hear Tionize say,

"Gerry Ashby!" Oh no. I walk up the aisle and onto stage. The same peacekeeper is there and he hands me the huge apple I found. I guess that will be my token from home. I start to sweat and I drop the apple. It smashes into a million pieces and apple juice flies everywhere. Chunks go on Tionize and the peacekeepers and even the front row of children. I'm so screwed.

_Piper Marcy Lokness's POV_

Why do I even try? I will never ever be strong! No matter how hard I try. I walk away from the branch I was trying to lift and I find my friend Jake Jewl. He has short brown hair and bright blue eyes and tanned skin. I kind of like him but I don't want to start a relationship when I'm 12. My long wavy fiery waist long hair gets caught on a branch so I turn and gently pull it off. There aren't many pale people in district 11 but I am one and so is Jake.

We walk back to my house and I go inside. I walk to my room and put on a green, strapless, sleeveless dress. I walk out into the kitchen and I see its 1:23. My mom and dad Jane and Jamie are outside waiting for me. I go outside and look for my brother/twin Nate. He looks just like me just more like a boy. He finally comes outside and we walk to the reaping.

We live very close to the middle of the district so we get there in like 5 minutes. Nate and I sign in and go to the 12 year old section. We walk to the 12 year old section and we find Jake. We are both friends with him. We wait for a long time until this man stops talking. Then all of a sudden apple chunks fly all over me! Eww! That's disgusting. Over all of the talking I hear my name called and I start freaking out. I'm way too young to die. I start to cry and Nate and Jake help me up stage. I step in the apple then run inside the justice building.

DISTRICT 12 – COAL

_Mors Darwin Freeman's POV_

It is the day. The day I hate! Today is the reaping and I have not been looking forward to it. I get up out of my bed and wake my 3 brothers up. Thanatos is 13 and he will be in the same reaping bowl as me. But Mortem who is 11 and Sterbern who is 9 won't be. I'm the oldest being 15 of all 4 boys. My mom Calypso was not very happy when it turned out to be all boys, she wanted some girls too but she is still very loving. My father is a different story, his name is Amaund and he has the same brown eyes as me which change to green every few days, he is a workaholic, he doesn't want to be but to support this family he has to.

My mom has the same brown hair as me but hers is curly mine is straight, she works at this place we call the Hob. She sells food and clothing that our family or people she know have grown out of. She is quite successful! Not as successful as my dad but he works in the mines so he will end up making more money. I walk into the kitchen with my brothers and we all have some bread with a little noodle salad. It tastes so creamy and noodley so I have some more but not a lot more. My brother and I have both signed up for tesserae so my name is in 16 times and his 8. My other brothers will have to do the same when they enter the reaping unless one of us became victor then, there wouldn't be any tesserae foe us. I have the best chances in our family right now but there is no way in a million years I would volunteer it's basically a death sentence, even if I am kind of strong.

We finish eating and go and get dressed. I put on a white shirt and black pants with black shoes. They're the fanciest clothes I have. We all meet up in the main hall wearing identical clothes. My parents come to the hall and walk us out the door, it takes about 45 minutes to walk to the reaping which starts at 2:00. We get there and Thanatos and I sign in. he goes to the 13 year old section and I go to 15. A crazy looking woman with a huge blue Mohawk and hot pink skin walks on stage wearing all gold clothes and looks a bit like a shark, her teeth are even sharp how creepy! Her name is Shanaynay Trinket and she is freaky.

She talks about the rebellion nagging us for being rebels and I'm just thinking if you hate us so much, why did you offer to be an escort! She walks to the boys bowl grabs the first slip of paper she touches, walks back to the podium and says

"Our male tribute is, Mors Darwin Freeman!"

My heart skips a beat and my stomach drops in horror. I'm frozen right now, I cannot move. I start to loosen up and I start walking towards stage very slowly. I get to the steps and walk up them then stand there, silent and still.

_Rosemarie Olive Summers' POV_

Right to the head! I go and grab the bunny in shot. I hear crackles and snaps in the bush I aim an arrow right at it then my sister walks out of the bush.

"Don't shoot me! What are you thinking going hunting today, we need to get you home and clean you up!" my 19 year old sister Helga says. I follow her back through the forest under the fence and back to Her house.

My parents died in a mine explosion when I was 9 so I moved in with Helga but she is so girly, I should have moved in with my 18 year old brother chase! We aren't that close anymore because we all got depressed when our parents died they both had to get jobs and I'm getting 1 next year. It's the only way to survive. When we get to her house she tries to put me in a really bright pink ruffled dress and I instantly say

"No I'm not wearing that!"

She goes back and grabs a shiny knee length black dress with hints of forest green on it, I love it. It-it-it's so me and so not her I think to myself. I go and put it on then come back out. It matches my blue and grey eyes perfectly!

We walk to the door her in the pink dress and me in this. We step outside and I see my brother Chase in a black tuxedo, we are so lucky to have these clothes in district 12. We walk to the reaping together which takes about an hour and 20 minutes. When we get there Chase and I sign in and go to our sections, him 18 me 16. A creepy looking shark-like lady walks on stage and introduces herself as Shanaynay Trinket. She talks about stuff but I just tune out. She calls some guy up and then walks to the girl's ball. She walks back to the podium and calls out a name

"Our female tribute is Rosemarie Olive Summers!"

I'm doomed I'm going to die, I'm good with a bow but it doesn't mean they'll have one! I walk up the aisle and onto stage I shake this guy's hand and he is shaking. I bet I am too. I try to stop my knees and it sort of works but I'm so nervous that I'll die! I bet so many people trained for the rebellion they're volunteering I'm going to die and I know it! My vision gets blurry and I black out.

**A/N: So there it is, Reapings are done I can't wait to write more and I have sponsor questions, you will only get point if you PM the answers I repeat PM the answers.**

**1: What is Johanna afraid of in the third book and why? (20 SP)**

**2: What district is Beetee from? (10 SP)**

**3: What is the read haired female Avox's name Katniss meets in the capitol? (20 SP)**

**Remember PM the answers to me!**


	10. Smooth ride

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long I've had problems ok. I really want to get to the games, it'll be awesome so I can slaughter all of your tributes! I mean um, choose a winner! So we are done the reapings and now we are on to the:**

** rides 2. chariots 3. 3 days of training 4. Training scores 5. interviews 6. Final goodbyes/catacombs games! So here we go!**

_**Current Harries POV- 4**_

I walk into the Justice building and peacekeepers take me into a room. The room has a big window and is mostly made of wood. Wood furniture, walls and floor, it smells like pine and it is very warm in here. The knob on the door turns and the door makes a loud creak while it opens. My mom, dad and sister Naia walk in. My sister runs up to me crying and hugs me.

"You have to come home Currie, you have to!" she sobs.

"I will, I promise I can do it." I say calmly, she pulls her shark tooth necklace out of her pocket and hands it to me.

"Take it for good luck!" she tells me.

"Thank you." I tell her.

My mom hugs me and tells me I'm being very mature, she silently backs up. My father walks over to me and whispers in my ear.

"You remember your training right Current?

I nod.

"You can do it, kill those other kids and come home a winner. Just play to your strengths and don't forget anything. Stay with stronger tributes in an alliance you will last longer, you got it?"

I nod again and he hugs me. The peacekeepers return and take my family out, the next person to visit is Watt.

He comes in on crutches and we talk about weapons and strategies then the peacekeepers come in and take him out. I get taken out of the room and Tiffany is with me and our escort Oceanus. We get to the train station and get in. It is huge and fancy and full of food. Oceanus takes us to the table and a person comes in with plates and forks and knives and spoons. We get some cooked salmon and some green tinted bread. The bread is salty and tastes like bread and seaweed, I love it so much. Tiffany doesn't like it though so she spits it into the garbage. I don't like salmon as much but it's alright, Oceanus is from district 4 but she moved to the capitol when she was 18 because they were looking for a model. They saw her and took her.

Tiffany and Oceanus keep laughing and I don't know why.

"What's so funny?!" I ask.

"The lipstick is still on your lips, Current!" Tiffany blurts out. Oh my god why did I forget about that. I go to the bathroom and wash it off. When I come back Tiffany is on the couch watching the reapings recap.

"Tiffany, do you want to be in an alliance?" I ask her.

"Yeah, sure anyone else?" she asks.

"Well I was thinking the girl from 2 and the boy from 1."

"Sure, what about the girl from 1 she seems ok?" she asks.

"Sure now we just got to ask them."

The boy from 2 seems a little weak but the girl from 6 might be a problem that needs to be rid of. And I noticed that there were a lot of 12 year olds, holy! The two from 7 might be a problem but not many more than that. Well good luck tributes you are facing the strong kids, the good ones the Careers yes the Careers!

_**Engelica Jackie Cyan's POV-3**_

The peacekeepers take Buzz and me into the justice building and into separate rooms. I sit there lonely until the door opens up. My little brother Cyril and my parents and my sister all come in the door. My mom and dad go first, Crying and hugging, then my sister not crying but staying strong for all of us, we hug then Cyril hugs me and I tell him over and over that I'll be ok and I'll come home soon. It goes by in a flash and that's all I remember I am on the train right now eating this thing they call pudding and dipping rolls in it.

Buzz and my escort Lydia are on the couch watching the reaping recaps. Buzz and I are not going to work together. I think I want to ally with the district 7 girl, Amber I think, but I don't know yet. I go and sit down with them. The district 1 pair looks very unstable but strong. District 2 male is definitely a bloodbath yet the girl she will probably make it pretty far if not all the way. District 3 Buzz is strong but I look so weak! I need to get better if I want sponsors. District 4 looks very strong but district 5 not so much. District 6 looks like they'll go far and 7. 8 is a long shot with a 12 year old and some other kid. District 9, the boy looks strong but not the girl, she looks small and weak. District 10 has two twelve year olds which won't last the second day, same with 11. 12 looks alright, strong yet independent they could make it.

I go to my cart and lay down in my bed. I am way too tired for any of this! I wake up and all of a sudden it goes dark. This is my chance to show the capitol I am worth sponsoring this is it. I run into the front cart and we start slowing down. I can hear the cheering of the capitol and now I see a rainbow of people. I'm smiling and waving and they cheer some more. This is how I will get sponsors I will win over the capitol. I do have a chance in this it's only I just realised that. I will try my hardest for real. I stare at my bracelet with "_Cyril_" engraved in it.

_**Angel Rye Tillson's POV-9**_

Why does it have to be me! Out of the thousands in district 9 me! I know others were chosen being 12 too, actually 6 including me. That's why I want to help them. I want to ally with all the other 12 year olds or get them older allies. I could find some for maybe 3 of us but that's about it, so we must form an alliance and then we would stand better chances. I'm thinking about this as I look at my silver coin from my grandpa Billy. It has a weird looking bee on the front and the district 9 logo on the back. I really hope the others are willing to ally.

I walk into the cart with the huge flat screen T.V. and I watch the Reaping recaps. I see some brutal tributes some weak ones and then us 12 year olds actually seem strong. Not in strength but in hiding our emotions unlike the girl from 3 blubbering like a baby. Walter from my district is really nice and supportive, he volunteered for a 12 year old and he says _"He has my back."_ I don't know what he means by that but I trust him. I think he's trying to ally with district 4 but I have no clue what he's doing.

I go and grab these things called chips. Apparently they are made from these things called potatoes. They taste good though, they are very salty. I grab a bowl of them and come back. I see blood on the district 7 girls' shirt which scares me a little, more devious tributes.

"_Yay!"_ I think sarcastically_._

I am scared of going in but I think I can manage it. With those allies we could do it, I can see it. What you ask can I see, _hope_! I finish watching the reapings and its getting very late. I get up and I walk into my cart. I change into pajamas and slip into bed, it's a little hard getting used sleeping while moving but I should fall asleep.

I wake up and I hear cheering and crowds roaring. I get up and change quickly then run out to the front cart. The people are so weird here. They wear rainbows and such its actually hurting my eyes but I still wave. Walter is at the TV with disgust on his face. Yes I know they are betting on who will die first but they can be the ones who change death to life, they can give us gifts they can give us _hope_! Today is just full of that word.

The train stops and we get out. We are escorted into this big building by peacekeepers and we get in an elevator with the district 8 pair. I talk to the girl.

"Would you like to be in an alliance?" I ask.

"Sure!" she says back.

Yes I just helped one person now 4 more to go!

_**Hollister Collin's POV-8**_

I walk onto the train with this small 12 year old named Laura, I feel so bad for her, because I'm going to burn her in the arena! She is so snobby and sarcastic! I absolutely hate her, but I guess it's a good thing that I don't like her; I don't want to get attached.

We get up to our floor and our escort Hermione takes us to our rooms. Everything here is so colourful and nice; it makes me want to burn it. But if I do then it'll be obvious that it has always been me burning things! Hermione calls us to eat so I get up off of my dark green bed and walk out to the dining room.

I get to the dining room and sit at the huge glass table, people wearing white come out and serve us cooked steak, rolls and goat cheese and this stuff called coffee. I love nice warm dinners! Usually it meant someone burnt them but still. For dessert we have _lemon Morang pie. _It tastes so good! On the side we have chocolate pudding. I love the food here its way better then starving! I wish I lived here, but I can't because I was born in district 8.

After we eat I meet my stylist Draco. He is really nice and just wants to help me out. He says he has something huge planned for us! I can't wait. After he is done talking to me I go into my room and shower. I press buttons to make me smell like roses and lemons, with bubbles and nice warm water. I get out of the shower and dry off. I change into an orange shirt and blue jeans. I walk around our floor to see around a little. We have a pretty good view of the capitol - not the best, district 12 gets that - but I like it. I sit down on the sofa with Hermione, Laura, Draco and Laura's stylist Lilac. We turn on the huge television and watch the reapings. We have some stiff competition but I can burn them so I don't really care. As soon as they are over I go back into my room and go into bed. The only people I can really remember are Aloma, Alana, Amber and Walter. All I know is that they should all remember me!

**Dayna White Bright's POV-5**

I get on the train with Garmin and Luca. Garmin takes us into a room with a huge Television, a big glass table and a bunch of velvet chairs. It's so fancy here I love it! We sit at the table and eat cooked salmon and a salad with so many vegetables in it. It tastes like a rainbow threw up on me, I think I don't really know how that tastes. After we finish eating we go sit on the sofa in front of the television and watch the reapings. I grab a pen and paper and write down some names that I remember.

_Ethan-1_

_Alana-2_

_Buzz-3_

_Current-4_

_Laurel-6_

_Gyrone-7_

_Walter-9_

_Rosemarie-12_

Those names are who I'm most worried about in the arena; they seem the strongest among all of us. They will get the most kills and one of them could be me. I show Luca my list and he agrees he says I should add Mors and Aloma and of course himself. That scares me a little because now I think he is targeting me. I need an alliance to stay strong. I need to kill Luca!

After we watch the reapings it's pretty late, I go to my cart and walk to my bed. I lie down and eventually drift off to sleep. I wake up hearing a screeching noise and I see we are in the capitol. I get out of bed and walk to the front cart. Luca and Garmin are there and have been waiting for me for about an hour. We walk out of the train and up some stairs then we are in the tribute tower. This is where we will be living while we are in the capitol. The training room is downstairs. We go into the elevator along with Amber and Gyrone and of course their escort Jarmkin.

"Hi Amber." I say

"Oh hi, Dayna right?" she asks

"Yes I was wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance with me." I say

"Sure! We do need strength in numbers. I was also thinking of bringing Engelica in. Of course only if she wants to, if not we'll have to kill her." She says matter-of-factly.

_Of course you would! _I think to myself _I saw the blood stains on your arms at your reaping, you kill everyday don't you?_

We get to our floor and when we step out I am amazed! It's even fancier then the train. It's bright and glass and velvet and leather and everything else, it's wonderful! We eat rolls and pork chops and beans. For dessert we have chocolate cake and fudge brownies. It's so sweet and chocolaty. When we finish eating we watch television and find out a few things. Training is going on for 3 days starting tomorrow. Training scores will be up the third evening. And then interviews will be the next day. I don't know how I'll win but I'll try my hardest!

_**Gerry Ashby's POV-11**_

After we clean the apple off of ourselves we walk onto the train. Our escort Tionize brings us into the dining cart. We have a fancy dinner and then walk over to the entertainment cart. We sit on a couch and then a strange man and woman walk in. Tionize is very surprised by the look on his face. The man introduces himself as Mason Stoneford. He will be my mentor. He will help me with my strategy and he will send me sponsor gifts to help me out in the arena. The woman introduces herself as Mangle Garrow and she will be Pipers mentor. She will do the same with Piper.

Mason takes me into a separate cart with two chairs a table and waters on the table.

"So, what's your strategy?" he asks

"Uh, I'm not really sure, maybe umm… ally with a few others." I reply

"Yes, but who?" he demands

"I don't know! Nobody wants to team with a 12 year old!" I yell "I'm basically dead already. I have what, a _week _to live!"

"Well yes, but I can change that, you need a good strategy." He tells me

"Okay I guess I will ally with the other 12 year olds. I mean only If they want to." I explain.

"Good, are you good with any weapons?" he asks

"Well I can use a whip!" I say excitedly

"Interesting, unlikely and very confusing I love it!" he shouts.

After we talk I head out to the other cart and sit down. I watch some movie about a mom being brutally murdered and only 1 child survives with his father. Then the child gets kidnapped and the father goes on a journey across the world with a mentally ill woman to find him. Then they find him and they go back home. It's called "We found Nemo!" It's now about 9:00 and I head into my cart and go to sleep.

Tionize comes in and wakes me up. So I get up and change into a red shirt and brown cargo pants then walk into the front cart. Piper is there and she is wearing a knee-length, pink dress. We get out of the train and go into a large building called The Tribute Tower. We go up to the eleventh floor and meet our stylists. My stylist's name is Harthy and Piper's is Nedref. They say they have really good ideas for us and they will make us shine. I honestly don't believe it but whatever. I walk over to piper and ask "Do you want to be in an alliance?"

"Sure Gerry!" She says.

Good the more people the better. I wonder if that Angel girl wants to. I guess I'll go see. I walk over to the elevator and piper comes with. We stop on the ninth floor and when we get in everyone stares at us. "Hi angel, can we talk?" I say shakily

"Sure." She replies

We walk over to their sitting area.

"Do you want to be in an alliance with us?" Piper asks

"Um, okay. But only if Laura can join!" She tells us.

"Awesome ok, what about district 10, do we want them in?" I ask

"Well sure, but they haven't arrived yet. The only districts that have are, one, three, four, five, seven, eight, nine and eleven. Two, six, ten and twelve should be here very soon. " she tells us.

Piper and I go back on the elevator, and join district 12 – who must've arrived very recently- to our floor then go and sit down.

**A/N: So there we have it, very odd chapter I mind you but still. Wondering about the font, if you even see the change… I'm really not sure if you can but whatever. I will be changing fonts every chapter. So um, well yeah. Oh I know! I put up a poll. You can vote 12 times. It's for your favorite characters. Vote 1 per district. This one will help me determine who will last through the first couple days then the next will determine who will live longer probably. It doesn't mean whoever gets most votes wins it just helps pull me one way. So see y'all next time, DAMN RIGHT I used y'all! So proud. Also about the Nemo thing, I couldn't do copyright so I changed its name!**


End file.
